


Opposite Sides of the Same Coin

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [32]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bets & Wagers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Protectiveness, Soft Choi Soobin, human!soobin, vampire!yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: When Yeonjun, a member of the all-vampire fraternity Sigma Phi, attempts to ask the president of the all-human fraternity Sigma Phi Epsilon Soobin, out on a date, it backfires tremendously.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The classic prompt, with a fantasy twist! I'm not that proud of it, being honest, but aw well. You win some you lose some. CC linked below for any other prompt suggestions! 
> 
> Not edited.
> 
> [ CC.](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

Yeonjun stood on the front porch of the frat house, hoodie drawn up over his blue hair since it was drizzling outside. His arms were crossed, a glare set perfectly in place on his porcelain face, and said glare was directed at the house across the street from him. Conveniently placed, his rival fraternity was hosting some sort of function that weekend, and the way they had fought and fought so that Yeonjun’s frat wasn’t allowed to have their standard weekend party made Yeonjun irritated.

Like, who died and made _Choi Soobin_ the king? Being president of the Sigma Chi _Epsilon_ fraternity did not mean he suddenly held all of the power in his weirdly large, and very human, hand. There was some sort of toxic logic, Yeonjun contemplated, that the two largest rival frats on campus were the all-vampire one, and the all-human one. Yeonjun, who had a good handle on when something was or wasn’t dated, considered the situation to be very outdated. He had advocated for the president of his frat to switch over to co-ed, a mixture of vampire and human males. Sure, he would appreciate not having to leave the house to get laid, but he also believed in inclusivity. Humans had been aware of the vampire presence for nearly a hundred years now, Yeonjun didn’t understand why some places couldn’t catch up with the times.

And he knew for a fact that Choi Soobin only joined and became elected of the only all-human fraternity because he believed the exact opposite of Yeonjun. No way was he advocating for the inclusion of vampires into their hellhole. Not that Yeonjun would even for a second consider jumping ship. He was a loyal frat brother, and he wasn’t about to abandon all of his best friends. They could just kick out the more annoying recruits, the ones who were too rowdy or unreliable. Yeonjun didn’t have a solid plan in place, alright? He just knew things needed to change. And glaring at Choi Soobin’s place of residence seemed like a good first step.

When his bestest best friend, Choi Beomgyu, appeared next to him seemingly out of nowhere, Yeonjun didn’t acknowledge him. The vampire stood next to him in complete silence, staring out through the rain to the glowing yellow lights streaming out of the SigmaEp house. “Hyung,” he said after several minutes. “If you tell me you’re out here not because of what the others said, but because of _equality_ I will slap you,”. That made Yeonjun blink, exhaling unnecessarily through his nose, turning his head just a bit to look at Beomgyu, who had arched a brow, though kept his gaze forward. “Why do you think I give a shit what the others think of me?” he sneered.

Beomgyu only smiled a little, eyes unmoving. “Based off of the way you told them you were ‘saving him for later’ and then stormed out, I’d say you give a little bit of a shit,” he pointed out. Yeonjun stared at him, before groaning, dropping his arms and shoving his hands into his hoodie’s front pocket. “Choi Soobin already gives me such a headache, and having the boys make it a bet just…now I’m gonna have to do something about it,” he muttered. He heard Beomgyu sigh, little puffs of white clouds forming around his mouth. “You don’t have to do anything about it, nobody’s forcing you to fuck Soobin to win an immature bet,” he replied, a hint of malice in his voice. When Yeonjun lifted his eyes, he could see a bit of disapproval in Beomgyu’s features.

He didn’t say anything though, just turned and went back inside. The rest of the frat was still sat in the living room, and he approached the president, holding his hand out. “The wager is 115,000 won?” he checked. The president, smirk spreading across his face, nodded, grasping Yeonjun’s hand. Yeonjun hesitated, briefly thinking of Beomgyu, before shoving the thoughts away. “I’m in,” he agreed, and then there was a lot of cheering. He felt claps on his back and hands ruffling his hair, and he laughed along with all of them. Choi Soobin didn’t mean anything to him, and he could really use the extra money.

When Yeonjun approached Soobin the next day, when it was still rainy, he found him next to the large gardens the environmental science majors had planted last spring. He studied him from afar, using his heightened senses to pick up on his scent, as well as his heartbeat. After some mindless calculations, Yeonjun determined him to be calm, and therefore less likely to resist. He straightened up, smoothing out his sweater, before walking up to the abnormally tall human.

As he got closer, the tell-tale sting in the back of his throat appeared, and the delicious smell of human blood entered his nose. But he wasn’t thirsty, and so he ignored his body’s natural reaction. “Soobin-ah,” he said in way of greeting. Soobin, dark hair hanging over his eyes, snapped his head up, and Yeonjun didn’t miss the slight blush. It disappeared quickly though, and he was a little surprised to see Soobin give him a quick look of distaste, before plastering on a smile. “Yeonjun-ssi,” he said, bowing his head a little. Yeonjun bit his lip, the growing annoyance towards the kid only getting stronger by the second.

“I was wondering if you’d like to hang out sometime,” he blurted out, deciding to just get straight to the point. Soobin’s eyes widened for a second, and Yeonjun thought he may actually believe his request to be genuine. But that was immediately proven false as Soobin let out a series of giggles, covering his mouth as he gathered his stuff and stood up. Yeonjun stared at him in expectation, doing his best to keep the expression of disgust off his face. Did Soobin think something was funny? He had just been asked out a date and he reacted this way? It was just rude. After he got over his little laughing fit, he hid a smile behind his hand as he moved around Yeonjun. “Oh, Yeonjun-ssi, that is literally the last thing I would ever want to do with you,” he said, before shaking his head and walking off, still laughing a bit.

Yeonjun stood there, stunned, and a bit insulted. He couldn’t even turn around to yell any sort of comeback, but he couldn’t even think of one to begin with. He had never been spoken to like that by a _human_ since they were first revealed to them. He truly did not know how to process it, and so he just walked back to his house, and ignored all of the curious stares as he went up to his room. He sat down on his bed, staring at his walls, and wondering what the hell had just happened. He had _never_ been rejected before. If anything, his vampirism lured people in just enough that he usually never had to try to get someone’s attention. His vampirism, and his perfect personality. Seriously, what was wrong with Soobin?

Yeonjun ground his teeth, his fangs protruding just a little, and he swallowed once. He wouldn’t let Soobin get to him. He would just have to try again, maybe soft and sweet isn’t what Soobin responded to. Maybe he needed someone to…take control. The thought made Yeonjun smirk, and he stood up, leaving his room to get a blood bag downstairs. His frat brothers looked at him, and he looked back, sending a few some flirtatious winks just to fuck with them. They all dropped their tension and rolled their eyes, a few laughing and throwing insults. Everything was back to normal.

He knocked three times on the front door of SigmaEp. He felt uncomfortable being so close, he had never actually been inside, and he just felt squirmy. He was fucking immortal, and a house was giving him the creeps. The door swung open after a few seconds, and if Yeonjun was expecting to be turned away with a harsh glare, he was very surprised. The person—kid, almost—who opened the door had wavy hair, a sharp nose, and a very bright smile. He gave a bow, before stepping back. “Yeonjun-ssi! Please, come in! What can I do for you?” the kid asked, and Yeonjun didn’t bother to wonder how he knew his name. He was aware of just how popular he was on campus.

He did, however, falter in his resolve to skip the small talk and inquire straight about Soobin. This kid seemed too nice, too willing to help, and maybe Yeonjun could use it to his advantage. He didn’t want to compel anyone, that would be considered cheating, but maybe this boy would respond to just a little bit of charm. And so Yeonjun returned the smile, putting on his most dazzling expression. “Yes, actually,” he said sweetly. It felt weird, but it seemed to hold the kid’s attention, so he continued. “I was wondering if I could speak to your president, Choi Soobin, about organising a joint fundraiser between Sigma Phi and Sigma Epsilon,” he explained.

The boy’s eyes widened, and he smiled even wider somehow. He clapped his hands togther a few times, before grabbing Yeonjun’s wrist and pulling him towards the stairs. “Oh my gosh, that sounds so fun! I’m sure Soobin-hyung will be totally on board, he’s always looking for ways to bring us both together!” he cried as they climbed the stairs. The boy was a lot clumsier than Yeonjun, but he also had human motor skills, which were so poor it’s a miracle they didn’t all manage to hurt themselves more often. The boy looked over his shoulder as they hit the second-floor landing and started passing bedrooms. “Neither of us understand the need for a rivalry, and I hope you feel the same, which I’m sure you do, considering why you’re here!” he babbled on. 

Yeonjun had to admit, when he heard the kid insinuate that Soobin was not the stuck-up anti-vampire human Yeonjun thought he was, Yeonjun faltered even more. Suddenly, he didn’t feel as motivated to win the bet. He didn’t want to take advantage of Soobin if he may actually be someone he could learn to care about. He had never really thought of it being his own frat’s fault for the divide. He supposed that was the vampire in him, though. He needed someone to help him see the human side of things, since he couldn’t remember anything from when he was mortal.

As they approached the last door, Yeonjun gave the boy another smile, and then the boy knocked on what Yeonjun assumed was Soobin’s room. “Hyung! There’s someone here to talk about a fundraising event!” he called out. Yeonjun, with his super-hearing, heard Soobin breathing on the other side of the door, and heard his heartrate increase just the littlest. That was interesting. Did he have trouble speaking to presumed strangers? He heard some muttering about making appointments, before another sigh, and then the door opened and Soobin locked eyes with the boy first. “Hueningkai, I thought I told you-,” He turned his head then, and cut himself off as he locked eyes with Yeonjun. Warm brown to cold grey, they stared at each other, and Soobin narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing here? Gonna ask me out again? And did you use a fundraising excuse to get in?” he asked, his voice raising in volume with each question. Yeonjun briefly saw the boy—Hueningkai’s—face drop as he realised he may have made a mistake, but Yeonjun quickly rushed to save himself.

He held his hands up, eyes widening. “No! I’m not here to ask you out, I think I know when I’m rejected,” he said. Kai murmured something about hearing the oven go off, and he twisted, disappearing down the hallway. Yeonjun didn’t blame him, the tension in the air was almost tangible. Soobin watched him for a moment, before looking back at Yeonjun, leaning against his doorframe and crossing his arms. “You mean you really want to organise a fundraiser? With me? And our very rivalled frats?” he asked, his mocking tone making Yeonjun grind his teeth. If he didn’t know Soobin’s true efforts, he would’ve said something sassy and rude in an instant. But he held his tongue, and nodded, unsure of what exactly he was doing. He had no plans, no approval, nothing, just his own pride.

“I really think a fundraiser could be a good first step at…bridging this divide between our houses,” he said, surprisingly smooth. He almost believed himself. Soobin blinked a few times, as if actually considering Yeonjun’s words, before he stood up straight. “I happen to think so too,” he replied, face softening exponentially as he dropped the scowl. Yeonjun just nodded, doing his best not to focus on the dimples on Soobin’s cheeks, or just how good he really smelled. He had stared a lot in the past, and now that he was up close again, it was hard not to. But he pulled his focus away, which was easy to do with how much space existed in his head, and he pulled out his phone. “Put your number in, and we can start weekly meetings to figure it all out,” he said, holding out his phone to Soobin.

Soobin glanced at it, before taking it and punching in his number. “You sure you’re not trying to just court me?” he asked, handing the phone back. His warm fingers brushed across Yeonjun’s icy ones. Yeonjun rolled his eyes, taking a few steps back. “You’re starting to sound like you want me to,” he retorted. Soobin let out a laugh—okay, _wow_ —and shook his head a bit, grabbing his door to close it. “In your dreams, Yeonjun-ssi,” he finished, before closing the door.

And so it begun. The human and the vampire would meet up every week, Yeonjun able to conveniently use the excuse that he was wooing Soobin for the bet when his frat brothers asked him where he was off to. Beomgyu was the only one who knew the truth, as Yeonjun confided in him the night of, and he knew that he couldn’t keep secrets from his best friend. They had known each for so long it was impossible for them to lie to each other. Beomgyu gave him fair warning about Soobin finding out about the bet, and suggested that Yeonjun just tell him about it before it was too late, and Yeonjun stalled.

Because over time, and through the meetings, he and Soobin had started actually becoming friends. It was hard not to, when they spent three hours a week in isolated company. Yeonjun learned just how passionate Soobin was about closing the gap between vampires and humans, how he had joined the all-human frat in the hopes of reforming it, how he only had a few people who really understood him. And as Yeonjun listened, he began to care for the boy, feeling an urge to protect him and provide for him. Not that Soobin couldn’t care and provide for himself, but Yeonjun just slowly found himself not wanting to leave after their planning sessions.

And he could tell Soobin’s feelings towards him had changed too. He blushed a lot more, rolled his eyes a lot less, and started feeling much more comfortable around Yeonjun. The older could remember how much his heart had raced the first few meetings, and now it was a steady, calming beat. It reminded Yeonjun of some twisted form of a lullaby, not that he’d ever admit it. He could see very clearly the direction that he and the human were going, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to stop it by telling Soobin about the bet. Sure, his original intention had been unkind, but now, it was sincere and genuine. Yeonjun had pursued Soobin for years, but he had never taken the time to do it right. Now he was. He was so close.

One evening, Yeonjun invited Soobin to his frat house. It was nearly Christmas break, and his house was especially empty, all of the vampires taking off where the blood would be richer and the choices more varied. That meant the city, as well as the outlying towns as everyone went home and departed campus. It simply wasn’t ideal, having so little humans to compel and feed off of while they were in that haze, but Yeonjun didn’t have anywhere else to go, so he stayed. And Soobin, Yeonjun had learned, didn’t have any living family left, so he was staying too. And okay, maybe that fact made Yeonjun’s heart ache, and he wanted to spend some time with Soobin not going over numbers, donation forms, and sponsorships. He wanted to clear up the gray area the bet had caused, and he wanted to make his true intentions known.

When Soobin knocked on the door, Yeonjun stood up from his spot on the couch. Beomgyu—the only other frat brother in the house with Yeonjun—looked up, but remained in his spot. Yeonjun took a breath, before going and opening the door. Soobin stood there, looking absolutely adorable in his scarf and beanie, hands wrapped up in white gloves, holding a bag of what looked like takeout for himself, and a few blood bags for Yeonjun. “I, um, brought some snacks,” he said, teeth chattering. Yeonjun couldn’t feel the cold anymore, but Soobin’s nose was red, and so he pulled him inside quickly, shutting the door. “You’re so sweet, Soobinie,” he cooed. Soobin giggled, looking around a bit as he followed Yeonjun into the living room. “Wow, your house is so…clean,” he remarked.

Yeonjun chuckled, turning and walking backwards as he spoke. “Vampires have…very little desire for material things,” he explained, before winking at Soobin. “Except for humans,” he tacked on at the end. The answering blush he got made him smile, though it faded quickly to surprise and embarrassment as he saw Beomgyu. He glanced fearfully at Yeonjun, who quickly went up to him, looping an arm around Soobin’s shoulders. “This is my best friend, Beomgyu, and you have no reason to worry about him, I have him under control,” he introduced, laughing as Beomgyu groaned and rolled his eyes. He waved a hand in Soobin’s direction as Yeonjun sat the two of them down, his thigh pressed against Soobin’s. “Nice to meet you, Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun has told me all about you,” he replied, running a hand through his hair.

Yeonjun glared at him, before putting on a fake smile. “Don’t you have a video call with Taehyunnie in ten minutes?” he sneered. Beomgyu looked at him, and then at Soobin—who was acting very shyly—and then nodded. “Right, I do,” he said unconvincingly, standing. He bowed to Soobin, and then disappeared upstairs, leaving Yeonjun and Soobin alone. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Yeonjun stood, digging through the bag and grabbing a blood bag. He checked the label to make sure it was the type he needed, and smiled at Soobin when he saw it was. “You’re always too considerate, Soobin,” he complimented. Soobin blushed, before pulling out his own human food and chopsticks. “I just have a good memory,” he muttered. Yeonjun smiled, taking a few sips, before falling into easy conversation with Soobin.

It just happened naturally, their dynamic, and by the time they each finished their respective snacks, Yeonjun was laughing and happier than he had ever been before. Soobin leaned against the couch cushions, coming down from a story he had just finished, and Yeonjun smiled at him, just staring. Taking in everything about the beautiful human in front of him. When had he started thinking of him as beautiful? “What?” Soobin asked, shyly looking away, covering his face. Yeonjun chuckled, before sighing. He needed to tell Soobin. If he wanted to have anything with the boy, he needed to be completely honest. He hadn’t told his frat brothers yet, but he feared Soobin’s reaction more.

“Soobin-ah,” he started. He hesitated, before boldly taking Soobin’s hand in his. Their fingers slotted together perfectly. Fuck, he hoped he wasn’t too late. Soobin looked at him, gaze focused, if not a little confused. “My frat brothers…they bet me that I could get you to…have sex with me,” he confessed, deciding to just be forward. He immediately heard the inhale, how much Soobin’s heartbeat sped up, and the slight pull on his hand as he tried to separate them. But Yeonjun held tightly, and rushed to explain himself, eyes open wide. “I accepted at first, mostly to get them off my back and believing that I still didn’t care about humans, but…,” he paused, the words getting caught in his throat. It was hard. He had never quite felt this way about a human before. He did his best though.

“I quickly changed my mind, after you rejected me and we started having our meetings,” he continued. “And now…I don’t know what I’m feeling but I know that I don’t want to stop feeling it,” If he could cry, he’d be tearing up right now, because the expression on Soobin’s face is so conflicted, such a mixture of hope and sadness, and Yeonjun wished he could read minds just so he could understand what Soobin was feeling. “I understand if you…if you don’t trust me, and you never want to see me again, but I promise you that my feelings for you are real, and…I think we could have something beautiful if we tried,” He didn’t recognise his own words as he said them, but they came so naturally he didn’t question them. He rarely went with his instincts when it came to Soobin, and maybe that’s how it was supposed to be.

He waited as Soobin processed his words, noting that he had stopped trying to pull his hand away, which he took as a good sign. Soobin swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing, before he looked down, blinking a few times. “I can’t say I’m surprised about the bet,” he said after a while. Yeonjun gulped, his nerves (metaphorical nerves) sparking beneath his skin. He held his breath as he listened, Soobin very slowly smoothing his thumb over Yeonjun’s knuckles. “But…my perceptions of you and feelings for you have changed over time too, and so I believe that you’re telling the truth,”

Yeonjun inhaled, a flicker of hope blossoming in his empty chest, and he bit his lip, looking at Soobin. The younger still wasn’t looking at Yeonjun, but he was blushing. “I want to go slow, but, I think we could have something beautiful too,” he whispered, and if Yeonjun didn’t have super-hearing, he probably wouldn’t have caught that last bit. But he did, and it made him smile softly, and move closer, lifting a hand to Soobin’s face. He cupped his cheek, felt the warmth of his skin beneath his fingertips, and when they locked eyes, he could see the hope in Soobin’s eyes too. It was layered with a thin veil of uncertainty, but Yeonjun knew that would fade with time. He was just going to have to prove himself.

“You sure you’re up for this? Dating a vampire…it can be a lot,” he breathed. Soobin blinked a few times, leaning into Yeonjun’s hand just the slightest, eyes fluttering. “Dating me can be a lot, too, I’m very needy,” he replied. Yeonjun smiled, chuckling as he leaned forward, lifting up on his knees. “Good thing I’m looking forward to taking care of all of your needs,” he whispered, before finally connecting their lips.


	2. 2

When Yeonjun agreed to take things slow with Soobin, he didn’t expect to even get to kiss him (again) for several weeks. He imagined some hand-holding, maybe a few cuddles on the bed when they were watching a movie, nothing more. And he was okay with that. He could be very patient if he knew exactly what he was waiting for. He respected Soobin’s wishes, and kept his hands and tongue to himself for the first few official “dates”. Though, they weren’t formal dates, that was too risky. Not because of public outcry, but because neither fancied getting kicked out of their houses for “fraternising with the enemy”. It drove them both crazy, but also motivated them to work harder on the fundraiser.

And so Yeonjun enjoyed what he got, and he accepted the fact that it may be a long time before he could have his way with his human.

However, Soobin surprised him only two weeks after officially starting their courtship (Yeonjun’s term not Soobin’s) by asking if Yeonjun would kiss him again. And from there, it spiralled out of control, both boys clearly demonstrating a desire that they had both been suppressing. Yeonjun didn’t think he’d ever be able to get enough of Soobin, of his body, of the sounds he made, all of it. To hold him close, protect him, make him feel safe, it was everything for Yeonjun. Yeonjun didn’t understand why he had let Soobin’s biological make-up prevent him from possibly having had this for months now. And Soobin appeared to feel the same way, if not slightly less intensely, only because his human mind couldn’t comprehend the emotions Yeonjun was feeling.

The two fell in love faster than two stones drop from a mountain into a river, and it was bliss. But not without its complications and obstacles.

A vampire and human couple was not unheard of. In fact, it was pretty normal outside the closed universe that was Yeonjun’s college campus. Yeonjun had no idea (or care to learn) what the reason was that kept both species at odds with one another. Or maybe the rivalry was only isolated to the two respective frats. No other fraternity and none of the sororities followed such an obsolete concept. Yeonjun and Soobin were an anomaly in their circles, and perhaps it wasn’t surprising they ended up secretly dating.

They were too like-minded to not eventually end up together despite months of resisting. And that’s what they told themselves when they worried about their frat brothers finding them out. It’s not that they weren’t discreet, but trying to spend time together alone in two houses full of young adult men (and vampires who had frozen in their peak however many years ago) was difficult at times. Plus, Yeonjun’s flat was nosy. They weren’t afraid of a pathetic little human (not Yeonjun’s words) in their midst just the way the house of humans tended to avoid the lone vampire that lingered too long after his weekly meetings with Soobin.

And so, more often than not, Yeonjun was at Soobin’s frat. It was more comfortable and felt just the littlest bit safer. There was still the worry that Soobin’s best friend Hueningkai (who did not understand the concept of knocking) would catch them making out or cuddling or, the worst possibility, feeding. Yeonjun didn’t do it often, and not at first, but after Soobin shyly told him he could one night, it had started becoming a semi-regular occurrence. It always made Soobin a little hazy, very pliant, and very sweet. It drove Yeonjun wild, overwhelmed with a strange sense of possession washing over him. He wasn’t sure what it meant, and it was a wholly new feeling even to him, he who had felt nearly every possible emotion by that point in his life.

He considered briefly asking Beomgyu if he felt the same way about his boyfriend Taehyun, but Yeonjun had never actually met the kid before, and so he didn’t know if Beomgyu would be so willing to talk about something so private. Yeonjun was seriously wondering if this Taehyun was simple a figment of Beomgyu’s over-active imagination. Regardless, he knew he had some things to figure out, but he trusted that it would happen naturally as he grew closer to Soobin and understood every facet of his being.

And he did well to reciprocate the knowledge, answering all of Soobin’s questions about his origin, his long life, and things he as a human had trouble processing. Not that all of their conversations were deep, most of the time they centred around their daily lives, their trivial interests, and their own relationship. It was a whirlwind of excitement, and Yeonjun went to sleep with a smile every night. He hoped Soobin did the same. They couldn’t stay the night at each other’s places, an experience Yeonjun tried not to be too bitter over. They remedied it by taking short naps together after their fundraising meetings. Those moments were the most special to Yeonjun.

On one such afternoon, a week before the fundraiser actually occurred (and after weeks of persuading each frat into participating), Soobin and Yeonjun were exhausted. Okay, Soobin was exhausted. Yeonjun felt fine, but he empathised with his human enough to feel a bit of the effects secondhand. Soobin looked tired. His skin was a bit pale, and his eyes had dark shadows underneath. When he stifled his third yawn in a row, Yeonjun ended the meeting, gathering up all of their important materials. “You need to sleep,” he said. He saw Soobin shake his head, and gave him a look. The boy blushed, before nodding, slouching.

Yeonjun smiled, patting his knee, before going and putting the folders in his backpack. He then picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder before going back to his boyfriend. He held out his hand, and when Soobin took it, they walked to his room. The house was quiet, most of its occupants out getting dinner or studying at the library. When Soobin unlocked his door and went inside, Yeonjun followed, placing his bag by Soobin’s desk. He watched as Soobin rubbed his eyes, and then pulled off his jeans and swapped them for sweats. He admired his human, his long long legs, the shine of his eyes in the darkness, and the way his scent infiltrated Yeonjun’s nose from every corner of the room.

“Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to nap with me?” Soobin asked, interrupting Yeonjun’s admiring. The vampire scoffed, before getting rid of his jeans and stealing a pair of Soobin’s sweats. They were only a little big on Yeonjun, and after tying the drawstring, he fell gracefully next to Soobin. Soobin giggled a little, and the two got comfortable. Wrapped around each other, they fell asleep easily.

They woke up several hours past their alarm. Yeonjun woke up first, not feeling groggy or drowsy, thanks to his vampirism. It was simply like a switch flipped, he was unconscious one moment, conscious the next. No transition. Soobin laid next to him, his arm thrown over Yeonjun’s waist, hand curled around his hip. Yeonjun found it only slightly adorable, and smiled to himself as he stroked the younger’s hair. He would never understand how he kept it so soft, but he was glad, because running his fingers through it was one of his favourite habits.

Yeonjun, not having a sense of having overslept, didn’t check the clock for at least fifteen minutes. It was easy for him to lose track of time when its mere existence lost all its effect on him. Being immortal, time faded to irrelevancy. But that didn’t mean the consequences of ignoring it didn’t still affect him. And so when he saw the time as he checked his phone for messages, his gasp was loud enough to wake up Soobin. Well, his gasp and his series of swear words he said after.

His human shot up, blinking fast and in confusion, his brain not catching up to his body. Yeonjun immediately dropped his phone and twisted to look at Soobin. “Fuck, I’m sorry, we overslept,” he said, touching Soobin’s cheek once before throwing the cover back and moving with super vampire speed to get dressed and get his things. Soobin was still trying to wake up when he was finished, and Yeonjun handed him his own clothes, stroking his cheek a few more times. “Get dressed, love, and help me escape,” he instructed. Soobin looked up at him, blinking slowly a few times, before nodding. He yawned as Yeonjun turned away, going to fix his hair so it didn’t look like he had been sleeping.

His grey eyes shone in the darkness, his features always looking better later into the evening. Fitting, he supposed. When he determined he looked perfectly normal, he checked on Soobin. The boy had gotten dressed, and attempted to fix his hair, but he still looked adorably sleepy. Yeonjun swung his backpack over his shoulder, and then went over to Soobin. “We were planning and lost track of time, okay? If anyone asks,” he said. Soobin nodded, yawning again and walking to the door. Yeonjun sighed a bit, staring at his back, before following him out. He really hoped Soobin’s frat brothers bought the lie and didn’t question them. He supposed he was glad this happened at Soobin’s frat and not his own, because he didn’t know if his frat brothers wouldn’t respond with violence.

The couple slipped out of Soobin’s room into an empty hallway, and quietly made their way downstairs. Yeonjun hesitated, eyes slipping closed as he picked up on the heartbeats of several humans below. They weren’t going to be able to be discreet. He shuffled a bit closer to Soobin as they weaved towards the front door. To get to it, they had to pass the large common room, and it was there that they encountered seven other members of the frat. Hueningkai was among them, and the first to see them, and Yeonjun swallowed a groan as he squealed and called their names. “Yeonjun-hyung and Soobin-hyung!” he said, standing up. Six other heads swivelled to look at the couple, who had frozen in place. Soobin was very much awake now, and Yeonjun’s jaw almost dropped when Soobin moved in front of him. Almost as if…as if _he_ wanted to protect Yeonjun. Yeonjun with his indestructability and his super speed and agility, being protected from a bunch of humans by a human.

The action made a new feeling swirl in his stomach, one he didn’t have a name for but felt so strongly he could feel his pupils dilate. But he couldn’t focus on it for long, because he needed to pay attention to what was happening. So he isolated thoughts of what he was feeling to a corner of his brain to ponder later and directed most of his attention to what Soobin was saying. “Hi, Hyuka, Yeonjun-ssi was just helping with the fundraiser,” he said, his voice smooth. Yeonjun couldn’t see his face, but he hoped his expression looked convincing. He scanned the faces of the boys, and felt the metaphorical hairs on the back of his neck stand up. They didn’t believe Soobin.

One of them stood up, raising his brows as he crossed his arms. “You were planning for eight hours? Really?” he asked, voice sickeningly sweet. It was silent for a moment, and Yeonjun thought about intervening, but he didn’t want to fight Soobin’s fight for him. “How would you know how long this shit takes, Baekhyun-ah? Not like you ever volunteer to plan any of our events,” Soobin replied calmly. The boy—Baekhyun’s—eyes widened, and he glared at Soobin, clenching his jaw. Hueningkai had shrunk against the couch, probably feeling guilty for calling attention to the duo, and Yeonjun’s head snapped as another frat member stood up too.

His nostrils flared at the scent of hostility in the air, and he itched to shove Soobin behind him, but he stayed put. If it looked like one of them was going to get physical, he’d would do something. The other boy was just as irritated as Baekhyun, and he took a few steps closer too. “Why are you spending so much time on such a stupid fundraiser? Nobody is gonna donate anything to an equality charity, because nobody else believes that we can co-exist in peace,” he spat. At the insults, Yeonjun’s control wavered even more, and he had to physically bite his tongue to keep himself quiet. It was then that he realised his fangs had descended. It was a natural reaction when he sensed danger.

He could hear Soobin’s heart speed up a bit at the comments, and he heard his inhales grow deeper in an attempt to keep himself calm. “The only people who follow your belief system are standing right here in this room, if you would expand your perspective you’d realise that your beliefs are seriously out of date,” he explained. Yeonjun made eye contact with the other boy, and he could almost taste the disgust in his expression. Yeonjun did his best to keep his own face smooth. He didn’t want to provoke them. He just wanting to fucking leave.

It happened fast. One second yet another kid stood to say something, and the next Yeonjun was pushing Soobin back and hissing at those who had made an advance. His lip curled back over his fangs, and his eyes flickered bright red for a few moments, all defensive mechanisms. Several of the boys had reached out to most likely grab Soobin and Yeonjun’s instincts took over. He had never experienced such an out-of-body reaction, he usually had superb self-control, but he couldn’t have stopped himself then if he tried. It piqued his curiosity somewhere in the back of his mind, but he would think about it later. Right now, all that matter was keeping Soobin safe.

The boys’ reaction was as expected. They all paled and backed away quickly, though they quickly replaced their expressions of fear with ones of revulsion. Yeonjun stood back up straight, retracting his fangs and glaring all of them down. He vaguely registered Soobin’s hand on his shoulder and words being directed towards him, but he blocked it out easily. He had one focus only. “I am not your enemy, but if you ever try and hurt Soobin again, I’ll make sure you never hurt anybody again,” he threatened. The smug looks slowly faded as Yeonjun continue to glare, not faltering. When he deemed them properly shaken, he turned, grabbing Soobin’s hand and walking out the front door.

Soobin struggled a bit, pulling on Yeonjun’s hand. “Hyung, stop!” he said, still pulling on his wrist, which was caught in Yeonjun’s grip. The vampire, still fuming, didn’t let go as they approached the end of the house. “Yeonjun! You’re hurting me, let _go!_ ” Soobin cried, and that got Yeonjun’s attention. His eyes widened, and he instantly dropped Soobin’s wrist, turning and looking at him in fear. “Fuck, I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to, I…I feel like I’m out of control,” he said, exhaling and slumping against the side of the house. He had never felt out of breath since turning, but he felt exhausted. Maybe it was his emotions, which ran so high sometimes he couldn’t keep up with them.

Soobin stared at him for a moment, before taking a step back. “I’m going to go back, you should go home and calm down,” he said. Yeonjun looked at him, and the sharp pains in his gut made him shake his head and reach out to his human. “No, I don’t think we should be apart, they could hurt you again,” he said, voice shaky. He absolutely did not want to leave Soobin with those humans who now had a reason to harm him. But Soobin took another step back, and Yeonjun would tear up if he could. The hurt washed over him like thousands of tiny daggers, stabbing at his impenetrable skin. “I’m going to talk to the members, and you’re going to go home, hyung, understand?” he directed.

Yeonjun swallowed, staring at Soobin with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. But Soobin didn’t want to wait for an answer, and instead turned and went back inside. Yeonjun had to fight with the very core of his being not to follow him back. And so, before he lost control again, he turned around and sped home. He was there very shortly—thank you super speed—and he yanked the door open as he went inside. He was so distraught he didn’t know how to function. He ran his hands through his hair and he went upstairs. He knew the others would be able to pick up on his distress, but vampires were the least empathetic towards others. They just were too self-centred to take the time to understand someone else’s feelings. Yeonjun used to be that way, until he met Soobin and had the urge to know everything about him, including how he processed emotions.

He knew he wouldn’t be disturbed as he locked himself in his room and attempted to calm down.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the front door, and Yeonjun recognised it. He perked up from his spot on the centre of his bed, and wasted no time before jumping up and running out of his room. He hit the landing gracefully, before going to the door. A couple of his frat brothers were in their living room playing cards, and they looked up in semi-interest as Yeonjun opened the door. He knew that Soobin being here would cause problems, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t let anyone touch his boyfriend. And when he saw Soobin, and the backpack on his shoulder and the tears on his cheeks, he about lost it. He instantly pulled his human inside, cupping his face and checking for any external injuries. “What did they do? Talk to me, sweetheart,” he said, uncaring of whoever was listening.

Soobin sniffled, opening his mouth to speak, before he looked behind Yeonjun and paled, taking a fearful step back. Yeonjun’s eyes narrowed, and he turned around, fangs descending as he hissed. The other vampires responded to the threat in the same way, standing and prepared to fight. “Nobody _fucking_ touch him,” Yeonjun said, and his voice held so much power and authority it surprised even him. And it definitely surprised the others. They all hesitated, stances faltering a bit, before they stood up straight again and retracted their fangs. Yeonjun continued to glare at them for a moment longer, before turning back to Soobin.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes, before gently taking his hand and pulling him upstairs. The boy stumbled a bit, but Yeonjun held him securely, not letting him fall. When they made it upstairs and started walking towards Yeonjun’s room, they passed Beomgyu. The younger vampire raised his brows, but Yeonjun gave one shake of his head. Beomgyu nodded, and Yeonjun knew he’d stop by later and check on them both. Maybe he could talk to him about his intense feelings. Beomgyu always was the wise one between them.

They made it to Yeonjun’s room, and as soon as the door was closed, Yeonjun wrapped his arms around Soobin, hugging him. The taller sniffled some more, before hugging back, turning and resting his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder. Yeonjun held him for several long moments, listening to his heart and his breathing, doing his best to comfort him. He still didn’t know what happened, but if it was making Soobin this upset he knew it couldn’t be anything good. He leaned back, helping Soobin take off his backpack, and then they both sat on the bed. “What happened?” Yeonjun asked quietly, rubbing Soobin’s knee. The younger took a shaky breath, looking at his hands, before looking at Yeonjun.

“They, um…basically kicked me out,” he said. Yeonjun’s eyes widened and he felt another surge of anger, but he shoved it down. This wasn’t about him. Soobin teared up again, and wiped his eyes as he continued. “After the fundraiser, I h-have to move out,” he expanded. Yeonjun blinked, before gathering his human in his arms and hugging him close. Soobin turned into his chest, crying softly. Yeonjun closed his eyes, feeling the pain and humiliation that his boyfriend was feeling, and it threatened to suffocate him. He couldn’t imagine how Soobin himself was feeling. “Fuck them, they’re just close-minded assholes and that whole fraternity is going to disintegrate without you,” he said.

Soobin didn’t reply, but his cries did quiet just a bit. Yeonjun rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head, before sitting him up. “Why don’t we both just leave? Ditch our frats and go get a place of our own, where we don’t have to sneak around or hide our relationship,” he said, the idea forming quickly in his mind. Money wasn’t a factor—you learned a few tricks after being alive hundreds of years—so it was a definite possibility. Soobin stared at him, nose red and eyes puffy. “But what about r-reforming things?” he asked, voice hoarse. Yeonjun moved closer, mind already developing a plan. “We can still fight for reform, but without the pressures of the people who are supposed to be our family,” he explained.

Soobin sniffled. “Y-You’re my family, hyung,” he whispered. And that made Yeonjun’s body simply _lurch._ He supposed what he was feeling now was love. What an extraordinary feeling, he mused for a second. The way it electrified every nerve ending and set his whole body on fire. He swallowed down his emotions, and cupped Soobin’s face in his cold hands. “You’re mine,” he breathed. “Let’s do it, Soobin, let’s get our own place,”. Soobin swallowed, before nodding, reaching for Yeonjun.

And the two spent the rest of the night loving each other, soft and slow and sweet under the covers. Yeonjun made sure Soobin felt as loved and special as he was, and when they finally decided to get some rest, the younger curled against Yeonjun’s side, sweaty hair still sticking to his forehead. They fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, the couple stayed in Yeonjun’s room, looking at apartments and doing other domestic activities. It excited Yeonjun, but he didn’t want to overwhelm Soobin, so he kept most of his thoughts to himself. Around lunchtime, he heard Soobin’s stomach grumble, and he stood up to go get him some food from the café a few blocks away. “I’ll have Beomgyu-ah come stay with you, okay?” he said, pulling on his shoes. Soobin looked at him, clearly not liking being left but understanding about it. He nodded, then went back to scrolling through listings. Yeonjun walked over and gave Soobin a quick kiss, letting the younger kiss him again before he leaned away.

He slipped out, stopping by Beomgyu’s room to let him know where he was going and when he’d be back. Beomgyu agreed to stay with Soobin, and Yeonjun left as soon as he saw the younger go to his room. He left the house quickly after that and rushed to the café to get Soobin’s favourite snacks.

When he returned, Beomgyu and Soobin were sitting close, and Soobin was crying again. Yeonjun’s eyes widened and he almost dropped the bag of food he had gotten. “What happened?” he nearly shouted, shutting the door behind him and throwing the bag onto his desk. Beomgyu and Soobin looked at him, before Beomgyu stood up, a small smile on his face. “Nothing, hyung, we were just talking about you and it got a little deep,” he supplied. Yeonjun’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two, confusion clouding his thoughts, but at least he knew Soobin wasn’t hurt or upset.

Beomgyu smiled a bit more, walking up and giving Yeonjun’s shoulder a pat, before leaving. Yeonjun blinked, before grabbing the food and handing it to Soobin. “Um, okay…what did you guys talk about?” he asked as Soobin looked into the bag and pulled out the bowl of ramyeon. Yeonjun saw him blush, and he became even more confused. Soobin took the lid off, throwing it into the bin next to Yeonjun’s bed, and broke apart the chopsticks. He was being extra meticulous, as if he collecting his thoughts. Yeonjun tried hard not to be impatient.

“Did you know that Beomgyu is dating a human too?” he said suddenly. Yeonjun processed the words quickly, and felt his jaw drop. “Wait what? Taehyun is _human?_ ” he asked in disbelief. Soobin took a bit of the noodles and nodded, mouth full. Yeonjun blinked a few times, staring at Soobin. He had never actually met or seen Taehyun, only heard of him, because he went to school out of town and never visited. Yeonjun always wondered why, but now that he knew Taehyun was a fucking homosapien it made sense. Beomgyu most likely didn’t want to put him in any danger.

“That actually makes a lot of sense, wow,” Yeonjun said, slumping against the headboard. The soft giggle Soobin gave him in return made his dead heart soar. The boy carefully leaned against the headboard too, blowing on the hot broth of the ramyeon. “He, um…told me what happens to your, uh, species, when you-,” he stopped then, face going so red that it was almost concerning. Yeonjun sat up a bit, softening his expression. “It’s just me, Soobinie,” he reminded. Soobin nodded fast, suddenly finding his ramyeon very interesting as he gathered up another bite and finished his statement. “When you, um, f-fall in love…you develop a stronger emotional sense…and so you feel everything a lot stronger,” he said, growing quieter as he went.

If Yeonjun could blush, he’d be blushing. Even he had to look away at the mention of love, wringing his hands together. It’s not that he didn’t feel it, he just hadn’t even really acknowledged it himself yet. Soobin kept speaking. “And you can lose control of your instincts, b-because your mind d-doesn’t just value your life…it values the life of whoever you f-fall in love with,”. He fell quiet then, and the two sat in awkward silence for a couple minutes. And then Yeonjun cleared his throat, patting his knees. “Well, that’s good to know,” he said stupidly. Soobin glanced at him, before chuckling a little, going back to eating. Yeonjun smiled too, before taking a deep breath, serious again.

“I think Beomgyu may be right,” he confessed, staring at the pattern on his comforter. He heard Soobin’s heart—which was already racing—speed up even more, and the boy set his empty bowl on the nightstand. Yeonjun turned to lock eyes with him, and he could see how wide Soobin’s were. And how he could see a little shimmer of hope. It gave him the confidence to keep talking. “I’m still learning how to control my feelings, or how to process them better,” he explained. Soobin blushed, before nodding a bit. He reached out a hand to rest over Yeonjun’s which were tapping incessantly against his knee.

Yeonjun smiled a bit. “I don’t want to ever scare you,” he whispered. Soobin searched his gaze, before shaking his head a bit, moving closer. “You could never scare me, hyung,” he reassured. Yeonjun chuckled a bit, tickling Soobin’s earlobe. “How are _you_ feeling?” he inquired, leaning back against his headboard. Soobin sighed, slouching over and moving to lean against Yeonjun. Yeonjun welcomed him easily, tossing an arm over his shoulders. “A lot of different things,” Soobin admitted. Yeonjun hummed, running his fingers through Soobin’s hair. The boy relaxed at the touch, leaning closer. “But mostly hope,” he added on, soft.

Yeonjun smiled, looking down at his human. “I’m feeling a lot of hope, too,” he replied. Soobin blushed, but smiled, leaning up to peck Yeonjun’s lips. Yeonjun chuckled, kissing the boy a couple more times. “You should get some rest, sweet boy, we can talk about everything in the morning,” he breathed. Soobin hesitated, before nodding, getting up to quickly change into some pajamas he had stuffed into his backpack. Yeonjun opened up his arms as he returned, and once he was in his favourite position over Yeonjun’s chest, the older turned off the lamp.

Soobin fell asleep quickly, and Yeonjun stayed awake for hours, going over all of the things he had ignored since meeting Soobin and about Beomgyu’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel?


End file.
